


You're Lucky I Love You

by EstelUndomiel (capn_cecil_ang)



Series: Destiel 'spur of inspiration' one-shots [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel screwing up, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester is nesting, Domestic, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Love Confessions, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, inspired by a dog video lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/EstelUndomiel
Summary: Sam and Cas are both left speechless when Dean's reaction to Castiel's latest mishap is not what they expected it to be.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Destiel 'spur of inspiration' one-shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679482
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	You're Lucky I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm celebrating, cause I'm not going to work, so here you go, lol.
> 
> No, seriously, the COVID situation is super bad in our country - bad as in, soon-we-will-be-Italy-during-the-first-wave bad 😬 And we were supposed to go back to school tomorrow. And I'm working in the school where 99,9% of kids are from seriously low-income families (as in the majority of them don't even have their own water supplies and they're living in the shacks where rats are crawling all over them (oh yeah, and it's like 10 people living in one shack)). So obviously, I wasn't super thrilled about going back to work, since I'm coming to contact with various kids during the day as a psychologist. Plus there's the spread of that British version of the virus raging in our region, which is spread mostly by kids. So I was super relieved when my boss called this morning and said the headmaster ruled we're not going back to school yet 😌 So relieved indeed, that I had to write something. So here you go, enjoy! 🤗

“Sam, I’m telling you, you’re not gonna believe your eyes,” Dean says as they make their way down the hall of the bunker.

There is a spring in Dean’s step, and Sam has to admit, his brother looks delighted. As he thinks about it, he probably never seen him this happy. It’s weird to think that something like that could make him this joyful, but Sam’s not going to question it. He’s just glad for him. After all, what’s wrong with a bit of nesting?

“You’ve gotta try it, dude. I’m telling you, it’ll change your life.” Dean gestures widely as he strides through the hall and into the command centre.

“So I have the kitchen done, right? Everything there is KonMaried. And it’s so freaking awesome, dude. Like... everything has its place, and I know exactly what is where. And Sam, let me tell you,” Dean says as he looks at him over his shoulder, “it’s as clean as it has never been. And it’s so easy to keep it that way.”

There’s an unmistakable spark in Dean’s eyes, and Sam can’t help but wonder whether this magical cleaning system is really that great, or whether Dean is under some sort of spell.

“Next, I’m doing my room. Then we’ll see.  Maybe we could tackle the ar...chives…” the last word dies on Dean’s lips as he halts so quick, Sam bumps into him.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam grumbles, stepping back from his brother.

Dean is standing in the kitchen entrance, frozen. And when Sam’s eyes shift their focus, he understands why.

Castiel is standing in the middle of the room, wearing a white apron over his usual attire. He’s covered in flour from head to toe, holding a bowl of dough in one hand and a spatula in the other. He’s looking down at the book on the table, a deep frown on his face.  The table is sticky by the look of it; flour, dough, some sort of syrup, and berries residue all over it, some even dripping on the floor. There’s a pyramid of dirty dishes in the sink so high, you can’t even see the faucet. Three dark burned attempts of the food lying on the counter, steam still coming from one of them. Every single cabinet and drawer is open. The tools are all over the kitchen, even the tools you obviously don’t need to make a pie. Which, by the look at things, is what Cas was attempting to do.

Sam clears his throat to get the angel’s attention since it seems like Dean is at the loss of words. Cas looks up, his blue eyes immediately widening when he sees them.

“Dean, Sam,” he says, spatula falling from his hand and landing on the ground, sending a spurting sprinkle of dough all over the floor.

Dean whimpers low, and even though Sam can’t quite see his expression, he knows it’s full of agony.

“I… I was making a pie,” Cas says, his voice low and apologetic.

There’s a silence so thick, you could hear a pin falling to the floor. _But maybe it’d be better if nothing else fell_, Sam thinks.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Dean says. It's so low it’s more of a murmur than anything else.

“What?”  Cas says, tilting his head into that particular angle, trying to decipher whether he heard right.

“What?”  Sam says at the same time, his voice exasperated, but his mouth fighting between contorting into an “O” shape or a grin.

Dean looks between Sam and Cas a few times, his look as casual as if he said nothing. His glance lands on Sam in the end, and he frowns, shaking his head.

“What?” he shrugs as if he hadn’t just dropped the biggest truth bomb of the decade.

Then he makes his way to the middle of the kitchen and pats Cas on the shoulder as he walks by him and towards the burnt pies.

“Alright, buddy,” he says, taking the pies and throwing them in the bin. “First, we clean this mess up. Then I’ll show you how to make a pie. Deal?”

Cas and Sam look at him for a moment before their eyes meet each other,  silently  asking: “You’ve heard it too, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched a dog video a few weeks ago, where this white doggo found a puddle full of mud behind the house, and of course, he had to go and play in it 😄 When the owner found him she was like: "You're lucky I love you." And the first association I had was "This is it. This is how those two knuckleheads would confess." 😅 So that's how this came to be 😄


End file.
